


Hope Is For Suckers

by imthehotgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Liam is upset because of the current state of his favorite television show. Theo is confused but a good boyfriend.





	Hope Is For Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Been awhile since I've written any Thiam. Still love these boys. :o) And leave it to my fangirl-y attitude, but I was feeling especially emotional due to some news about one of my shows/fandoms and 'ships. And before I knew what was happening Liam and Theo were helping me figure it out and calm down. <3 And yes, the 'ships that are mentioned are ones that I myself have been a fan of. Anywho… Enjoy!

“Yeah, that’s right, Jackie. Just rip my heart to shreds why don’t you?”

Theo’s brow furrowed, swallowing thickly as he stood in the hallway near Liam’s bedroom. He wasn’t sure what to expect upon entering when he heard his boyfriend continue to speak, to someone named Jackie apparently.

“What about Adele, huh? What about your feelings for her? You know…your best friend?! I guess that was all bullshit if you’re willing to jump into bed with the first available guy who stares at your tits for more than five seconds!” Liam yelled angrily. The sound of the remote clattering to the floor and a muffled sob soon met Theo’s ears and he barreled into Liam’s room, his claws out and fangs protruding as he took in his surroundings.

The TV was set on low volume and the familiar lump in the bed was Liam, who continued to let out piteous moans.

“Liam? What the hell, babe?” Theo demanded as his heart rate slowly returned to normal and he took on his human appearance once again.

Liam slowly pulled back the bed covers hiding his head, shooting a glare in Theo’s direction.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Jackie just ripped my heart out that’s all,” he snarled, turning his gaze to the television and glared daggers at the scantily clad woman on the television screen.

“No, seriously, Dunbar, what the hell? I don’t get it,” Theo reiterated, toeing off his sneakers and picking up the now scuffed remote control before climbing into the bed next to his boyfriend and pulling Liam close.

Liam sniffled, burying his face against Theo’s chest as he tried to stop the flow of his tears. “It’s stupid. You’ll laugh at me,” he finally managed to spit out.

Theo tightened his grip on Liam, pressing his mouth to Liam’s temple. “Try me,” he coaxed softly.

“So, um, this is one of my favorite shows, 'Color in Purple'. And it’s about this group of friends who live in California and all have high stress crazy jobs and junk. They’re all really close and supportive of each other and stuff. But anyway, Jackie Lindstrom was my favorite character, ya know? I could really identify with her in a lot of ways. And she came out as bi earlier in the season, so I thought, I thought that meant she’d finally get her shit together about her feelings for her BFF Adele. But nope. It’s all been a bunch of queerbaiting. Again. I’m so sick of this shit, Theo. I can’t-I don’t know how I can enjoy my shows if they keep doing this. I hate it,” Liam explained, his body shuddering as he struggled to let go of his pent-up emotions.

“You’re really invested in this show, huh?” Theo murmured.

“Yeah,” Liam choked out.

“Tell me this… is anybody telling you that you can’t imagine Jackie and Adele together?” Theo asked.

“It’s not-it’s not canon!” Liam exclaimed, hiccupping as another shudder coursed through him. Seeing Theo’s look of confusion, he tried to explain the lingo. “I mean, it’s not really part of the show despite subtext and eye-fucking.”

“So? You were imagining Jackie and Adele together before Jackie’s trip back into heteronormative behavior, right?” Theo reasoned.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Liam said with a heavy sigh. “It just, it really sucks that none of my OTPs end up together anymore,” he muttered.

“OT…?” Theo mouthed.

“One true pairings,” Liam quickly supplied.

Theo nodded in understanding. “Oh, you mean like Nathan and Haley from 'One Tree Hill', Cory and Shawn from 'Boy Meets World' and Katniss and Peeta from 'The Hunger Games'? They’re like #RelationshipGoals or whatever?” 

Liam shrugged. “Pretty much. But I don’t know. Jackie and Adele, they were kind of…they were special. And if they don’t become legit I’m not sure how I can keep imagining them together. They’ve been pretty much endgame. At least, that was my hope.”

Theo looked at him, fond amusement in his eyes. “I’m sure you can think of another couple who’s endgame if you think hard enough,” he replied, rolling on top of Liam, gently kissing along his boyfriend’s jaw as Liam became lost in thought.

“Superman and Lois Lane?” Liam suggested.

“Think harder,” Theo advised, his mouth traveling down the length of Liam’s exposed neck.

“Scott and Stiles?”

Theo chuckled. “I was thinking more along the lines of us, Dunbar, but sure. Put McCall and Stilinski’s bromance in the record books too,” he murmured in agreement, his eyes softening the longer he held Liam’s gaze.

“I love you, Theo,” Liam whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I love you too, baby,” Theo said, his mouth covering Liam’s in a heated, lengthy kiss. When he finally broke contact, he brushed his lips against Liam’s forehead. “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I am. Screw 'Color in Purple'. I have the real thing right here,” Liam said, wrapping his arms around Theo once again.

“Glad I could help pull your head out of your ass, Dunbar,” Theo said, smirking.

“Shut up,” Liam retorted with no real heat behind his words.

“You say the sweetest things,” Theo snarked.

“Remind me again why I didn’t just stick with having fictional boyfriends?” Liam asked.

“None of them would put out,” Theo said.

“Touché,” Liam replied.

“But seriously, you’re feeling better?” Theo repeated.

“Mmmhmm. Cuddling, insults…you know the way to my heart, Raeken,” Liam mumbled, shuddering one last time in his boyfriend’s arms before he finally drifted off to sleep.

“Love you too, dork,” Theo muttered, kissing the top of Liam’s head before reaching for the remote and mercifully shutting off the TV once and for all that night.

THE END


End file.
